Operation: SHARE
by Gothic Dancer
Summary: The second story in the TND Series. Numbah 2 is in love with Number 2, and when their leaders find out before Number 2, things could get messy, especially with the Common Cold coming! Chapter 6, the last chapter, is up!
1. Chapter 1: A Freaky Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except the TND. Everybody else belongs to Tom Warburton.  
  
Here we are with the second story of the Teens Next Door Series! Just in case some of you forgot my TND, here's a quick replay:  
  
Number 1: A.k.a. Megan, the leader of the team. She used to be a really mean and really nasty person, but the KND taught her a lesson. Now, she's good. She's stubborn, strong-willed, and naturally bossy. Her signature colors are red and black.  
  
Number 2: A.k.a. Jen, the flirt of the group. She's a happy and sweet teen that stands up for what she believes in. She's carefree, nice, and bubbly. Her signature colors are light blue and purple.  
  
Number 3: A.k.a. Dan, the tough guy of the team. He's stubborn like his leader, and goes into things head first. The only thing he's scared of is his leader's temper. He's aggressive, powerful, and short-tempered. His signature colors are green and silver, like his hoop earring in his left ear.  
  
Number 4: A.k.a. Tracy, or the chiller of the team. She's a rocker that has her belly button and ears pierced. She hopes to get a tattoo one day. She's calm, collected, and logical. Her signature colors are orange and brown.  
  
Number 5: A.k.a. Mike, or the crazy kid of the group. He likes designing air models and planes for the TND use. He's hyper, assertive, and has a thirst for the unknown. His signature colors are dark blue and white.  
  
Now loading, Kids Next Door Mission. Operation: S.H.A.R.E.  
  
Shy Hoagie Asks Really Eerily  
  
~*Chapter 1*~  
  
It was a dark, cloudy day in December as the Teens Next Door and the Kids Next Door walked down the sidewalk to Main Street of their town. Numbah 1, the fearless leader of the KND, led the way followed by his counterpart, Number 1 of the TND, followed by their teams together. Number 2 held an umbrella in her hands and was constantly looking up at the sky and checking her watch. The rest of the teams watched her with confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Remind me again why you brought an umbrella with you." Number 1 ordered.  
  
"Just look at that sky!" Number 2 exclaimed. "It looks like it could start raining at any given moment!"  
  
"You worry too much." Numbah 5 said from the back of the group. "Just chill. The weather man said today was going to be cloudy, not raining."  
  
"I didn't want to take any chances." Number 2 said simply. "That's all."  
  
Eventually, the team came upon Main Street where they entered the Candy Store on the corner. They all began running around grabbing all the candy they liked. Number 1 and Numbah 1 were taking some gummy worms out of a jar in the corner. The English boy looked up at his friend.  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind paying for all of this?" he asked. "It's an awful lot." Number 1 smiled down at him.  
  
"We had a deal, remember?" she asked him back. "Whichever team lost their minds when we baby-sat you guys two weeks ago would have to buy a week's worth of candy with their money."  
  
"But you didn't lose your mind." Numbah 1 pointed out. "You kept it."  
  
"Maybe," Number 1 began. "But I feel guilty for putting you guys through so much, and that $250 bucks we made from that job can totally cover it."  
  
"Good point." Number 1 agreed, grabbing another handful of gummy worms.  
  
"You're mom's a sap," Number 1 said matter-of-factly. "You do know that, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Numbah 1 confirmed. The two burst out laughing and headed for a jar of sour balls.  
  
Numbah 2 and Number 2 were grabbing chocolate-covered raisins from a basket together. Numbah 2 looked out the window to see something splat on it.  
  
"It's starting to rain." He announced. Everyone looked at him and his counterpart with surprised stares. Number 2 began laughing.  
  
"And look who brought an umbrella!" she announced, holding her purple one up. The rest of the team growled as Number 2 continued laughing and taking raisins from the basket. Numbah 2 looked up at her and slowed down on taking the raisins. He liked Number 2 a lot. He liked her long, dark brown hair, fair skin, and slim figure. He had developed a little crush on her ever since she stood up for him when her leader was threatening to kill him two weeks ago, back when her leader was mean. He smiled up at her and continued taking the raisins.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, the TND and KND finished picking out their candy. Number 1 paid the man and followed the rest of her team outside and into the rain. Number 2 put her umbrella up and began walking down the street. She turned back to her team and smiled.  
  
"Aren't you guys coming?" she asked.  
  
"Why would we?" Numbah 4 asked back. "It's raining and we didn't bring umbrellas!"  
  
"Too bad!" Number 2 cheered and began happily walking down the street. The rest of the team ran back inside the Candy Shop.  
  
"Sir?" Number 1 asked. "Could we borrow your phone for a minute?"  
  
"It's out of service." The man said back. "Sorry." The team grumbled. "Well," the candy man continued. "You guys are welcome to stay in here until the rain passes."  
  
"Thank you," Number 1 began. "But I think we can walk."  
  
At that moment, lightning began to strike and everyone heard thunder.  
  
"You were saying?" the candy man continued. Number 1 growled.  
  
"Thanks again," She said. "But, honestly, we can walk home."  
  
"Number 1!" Number 5 complained. "Did you see that lightning out there?"  
  
"Don't get me started!" Number 1 hollered. Number 3 pushed everyone in the team back.  
  
"Really, guys, don't get her started." He warned. "She may be better, but she's still the Number 1 I know with the really bad temper!"  
  
"You better believe it!" Number 1 snapped, and she looked out the window to see Number 2 walking into the Candy Shop with something in her hands.  
  
"What do you have there?" Numbah 1 asked.  
  
"I brought you guys your umbrellas!" Number 2 squeaked. "You guys didn't REALLY think I'd leave you guys in the rain, did you?"  
  
Number 1 shuffled her feet as a blush of embarrassment rose onto her face. Her face turned stubborn as she grabbed her red umbrella from her team member.  
  
"Let's go." She ordered. The rest of the TND took their umbrellas from Number 2 and walked out into the rain with their counterparts next to them under the protection of the umbrellas.  
  
During the walk home, Numbah 2 grabbed some of his chocolate-covered raisins from his bag and tossed them in his mouth. He chewed them for awhile, but spit them out and slightly gagged.  
  
"What is it?" Number 2 asked her counterpart.  
  
"It's disgusting!" Numbah 2 complained. The rest of the team looked nervous. Number 1 took one of the sour balls she got and popped it in her mouth. Number 3 started sucking on one of his chocolate kisses. Number 4 took a lick of one of her lollipops. Number 5 bit into his candy bar. For a moment, the world was silent, but then, everyone spit out their candy.  
  
"Numbah 2's right!" Number 3 shouted. "It IS disgusting!"  
  
"It tastes like toothpaste!" Number 4 announced. "I hate mint flavor!"  
  
Everybody walked over to the nearby garbage can and threw out their candy.  
  
"Maybe you should try to get a refund!" Numbah 3 suggested. Number 1 looked back at the store to see the closed sign up.  
  
"Number 1," Numbah 1 began. "I am so sorry. That was a good twenty bucks wasted! The team and I will pay you back, we promise."  
  
"Thanks." Number 1 said, getting her umbrella back up. It was just in time, too, because she felt something hit the top of it.  
  
"Gross!" Numbah 5 exclaimed. "Look at that!"  
  
Number 1 brought down her umbrella to see what had landed there. A pile of green slime sat on the side of it.  
  
"I know this from somewhere." She whispered. She closed her eyes for a moment, listening closely to the world. Suddenly, her eyes sprang open and she jolted her head up towards the sky to see another pile of the green slime coming down.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!" she screamed, and she dove to the side. The rest of the team did the same, but Numbah 2 tripped right where the slime was about to land. Number 2 got up and pushed him out of the way just in the nick of time. She looked up to the sky and narrowed her brown eyes.  
  
"Darn it!" something shouted from up there. "I was sure that would hit him!"  
  
"Now way," Number 2 began. "It's the Common Cold!"  
  
The TND dove for their umbrellas and brought them up to protect themselves from the slimy blasts. Their kid counterparts ran underneath in hopes of protecting themselves.  
  
"We have to attack!" Numbah 4 announced.  
  
"We don't have any weapons with us!" Numbah 1 reminded him. He held onto Number 1 not daring to let go. Just when the Common Cold was close enough to get a hit on them, the TND and KND heard him scream and run away. Number 1 brought her umbrella up to see soup splattered all over the sidewalk and a girl in the road in a throwing position.  
  
"Number 9!" she called. Number 9 of the TND was an extremely tall girl, a little bit taller than Number 1. She had dark, black-brown hair that reached to her waist back in a ponytail. She wore a gold tee-shirt with khaki cargo shorts and running sneakers. She was known as Collette to adults. She was a sports fan, especially motocross. Her room at the TND base in the next town was covered with posters of the sport she had torn out of magazines. She also gave great advice and was very bright.  
  
Number 9 got out of her throwing pose and walked over to her leader.  
  
"Hey, Number 1." She said. "Fellow Teens Next Door, Kids Next Door. What's going on?"  
  
"Did you just save us from the Common Cold?" Numbah 2 asked.  
  
"Yeah." Number 9 confirmed. "I threw my bowl of chicken noodle soup at him."  
  
"What were you carrying a bowl of chicken noodle soup around for?" Number 1 asked, getting freaked by how the day was going.  
  
"I just came from the Deli over in this town." Number 9 replied. "I saw you guys battling the Common Cold, and I decided to help."  
  
"Thanks." Number 1 rewarded. "You want to come back to our base for awhile?"  
  
"No thanks." Number 9 rejected her offer. "The rest of my team expects me back soon, and I've got an umbrella. Don't worry about me. I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Number 1 confirmed. "See you later then. Bye."  
  
Number 9 walked back over to the other side of the street and began walking back to her town. The TND fixed their umbrellas, took their counterparts at their sides, and began walking back to their base. In front of them, tiny snowflakes began falling.  
  
~*End of Chapter One*~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Snow Day!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
Why isn't anybody reviewing? I thought you people that read Operation: TEENS wanted me to do a series! Please review! No flames, however, constructive criticism is acceptable! ^_^  
  
~*Chapter 2*~  
  
A warm fire burned in the fireplace of the TND Tree House Base. Everyone was sitting in the hang out room bundled up in blankets and sipping hot cocoa. The snowfall had only gotten heavier and the temperature was lower at an alarming rate. Everyone had changed into warmer clothes and Number 1 put the heat on, but it was still freezing inside that tree house. Number 3 and Numbah 3 sat in the middle of the room. Numbah 3 looked sad and disappointed. Her teenage counterpart noticed this.  
  
"What's up?" he asked her.  
  
"My Rainbow Monkey is cold, too!" Numbah 3 whined. "He's going to freeze!"  
  
Number 3 sighed and took her Rainbow Monkey from her hands. He worked with something and then brought it back to her face.  
  
"See? Now it's warm, too." He announced. He had wrapped it in a smaller blanket. Numbah 3 squealed with delight and hugged her stuffed animal close.  
  
Numbah 4 and Number 4 laid on the couch of the hang out room wrapped up in their blankets. Numbah 5 and Number 5 were on their third cup of hot cocoa. Numbah 1 sat on the side of the fireplace waiting for his counterpart to come back changed into warmer clothes. Number 2 stood, staring out the window at the falling snow. Her counterpart watched her from a chair.  
  
"What are you doing, looking out the window, Number 2?" Numbah 2 asked.  
  
"Just watching the snow." Number 2 replied. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Numbah 2 and the rest of the team nodded in agreement.  
  
"This is the perfect time of the year to fall in love, don't you think?" Number 2 continued.  
  
"Sheesh, is that all you girls can think about?" Numbah 4 asked, getting annoyed. "Seriously, falling in love? Can't you think about anything else?"  
  
"I'm just saying!" Number 2 defended herself and kept staring out the window. At that moment, Number 1 came out of her room. She was wearing black tights with her skirt and black boots.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked. "I heard someone fighting."  
  
"No," Numbah 4 began. "Number 2 was just making me sick with her stupid girl talk. That's all. Honestly, is there any girl on this planet that can think of something other than love?"  
  
"You're talking to one." Number 1 said, crossing her arms. "Remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Numbah 4 scratched his head and laughed it off. He remembered how Number 1 never trusted men after her boyfriend left her a few years ago. She only trusted the men of the KND and TND.  
  
Number 1 walked over to her counterpart and sat down next to him.  
  
"You feel like sharing that blanket?" she asked him. Numbah 1 laughed and let Number 1 come in it with him. He passed her his cup of hot cocoa. She took a quick sip and gave it back to him.  
  
"That tastes good." She said. "Who made it?"  
  
"Numbah 5 did!" Numbah 5 called. "You really like it? I'll make you your own cup if you want."  
  
"Sure!" Number 1 exclaimed. Numbah 5 got up off the floor and walked to the TND kitchen. She turned the stove on and started boiling milk and chocolate powder.  
  
Back in the hang out room, Number 2 walked away from the window since the snow had stopped falling. She sat down next to her counterpart and shivered.  
  
"You want some of the blanket?" he asked her. Number 2 nodded and snuggled underneath the warm blanket.  
  
"Something tells me that we're going to have a snow day tomorrow." she announced. Everyone else agreed as Numbah 5 came out of the kitchen with Number 1's hot cocoa. She passed it to the TND leader and sat back down next to Number 5.  
  
Later that night, everyone said their goodnights and went into their rooms to bed. The KND Tree House Base was still being rebuilt, so the KND still had to stay with the TND.  
  
In Number 2's room, Numbah 2 had changed into his pajamas and was waiting for his counterpart to do the same. He quietly walked around her room, observing what it contained. Number 2's room was brightly colored with tons of stuffed animals everywhere. It reminded him of Numbah 3's room in their base. He walked over to one pile of stuffed animals and picked one up. It was light blue and purple, Number 2's signature colors.  
  
He heard the knob on the bathroom door turn. He quickly set the stuffed animal back in its spot and tried to play innocent where his counterpart walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"You ready for bed?" she asked.  
  
Numbah 2 nodded and headed for his sleeping bag. He buried himself in it and zipped it up all the way to the top. Even that way, he shivered due to the cold. Number 2 noticed this and grabbed and extra blanket from her closet. She set it down on top of Numbah 2 and smiled.  
  
"Is that better?" she asked. Numbah 2 nodded. "You're awfully quiet." She observed. Numbah 2 shrugged.  
  
Number 2 got up on her bed and snuggled underneath the blankets.  
  
Later that night, when Number 2 was completely asleep, Numbah 2 woke up. He slowly zipped his sleeping bag down and quietly tip-toed over to his counterpart. He watched her sleep and smiled as she did. He wanted to get up there with her, but something in his conscience told him to stay. He stayed, watching her for over an hour. What he didn't know was that he fell asleep with his head on her sheets and the rest of his body on the floor.  
  
In the morning, Number 2 woke up excited. She got up and ran to the TV room, not noticing that her counterpart had been sleeping next to her bed the entire night.  
  
In the TV room, all of the TND watched the morning news to see that their entire town was covered in inches of the white stuff, maybe almost a foot!  
  
"Come on!" Number 3 commanded. "School closings!"  
  
"Number 3," Number 1 began. "They say that on the radio. We just turned on the news to see where else the snow was."  
  
"I knew that!" Number 3 announced.  
  
"Keep it down!" Number 4 whispered. "You're going to wake the Kids Next Door up!"  
  
"Actually, he already woke me up." Numbah 1 said, walking into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry." Number 1 apologized for her team member. "Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll duct tape Number 3's mouth?"  
  
"Don't bother." Number 1 said. "I'm already awake."  
  
Number 3 breathed heavily of relief as Number 5 turned the radio on. On the Local Station, a man was reading the school closing reports.  
  
"Town Preschool," he began. "Closed! Town Elementary School, closed!"  
  
Numbah 1 quietly cheered as the man continued.  
  
"Town Junior High," he began. "Closed!"  
  
The TND cheered quietly.  
  
"What do you guys want to do on this fine snow day?" Number 1 asked.  
  
"Let's go ice skating!" Number 2 suggested.  
  
"And start a snowball fight!" Number 3 added.  
  
"And make snow angels and snow forts!" Number 4 chimed in.  
  
"And drink hot cocoa and other chocolate until we throw up!" Number 5 finished.  
  
Everybody cheered again and ran off to change into their winter jackets and clothes.  
  
In Number 2's room, Numbah 2 was still sound asleep. Number 2 skipped in cheering. She was about to change into her clothes when she saw Numbah 2 sleeping on her bed.  
  
"How cute." She said. She tip-toed over to him and kissed his little head. "Have a nice sleep."  
  
Instead of sleeping, Numbah 2 rubbed his eyes and yawned to see Number 2 looking down at him.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"We have a snow day!" Number 2 announced. "Get dressed! We have a whole day of snow and chocolate planned!"  
  
Numbah 2 hopped up and grabbed his winter clothes.  
  
"What exactly would we be doing today?" he asked.  
  
"Let's see." His counterpart began. "Ice-skating, snowball fights, snow angels, snow forts, and drinking hot cocoa and eating chocolate until we throw up!"  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Numbah 2 announced. He ran inside the bathroom to change.  
  
A little while later, there was a knock on Number 2's bedroom door.  
  
"Are you guys ready yet?" Number 1 asked. "I'd like to get to the lake before the ice melts!"  
  
"We're almost ready, Number 1!" Number 2 called. "Just give us a minute!"  
  
"The rest of the Kids Next Door are out here and they woke up after you guys!" Number 3 yelled from down the stairs. "Let's go already!"  
  
"Alright, alright, we're coming." Number 2 announced as she opened up the door to her room. She walked down the stairs to the rest of her team.  
  
The entire team walked into the Town Park to see the lake completely frozen over and an ice-skate rental shack.  
  
"We're the first ones here!" Number 5 announced. "We've got the pond all to ourselves!"  
  
Everybody ran over to the rental shack. After they got their skates, they tied them all up and went out on the frozen pond. Just when things were about to get fun, everybody heard somebody else running and shouting.  
  
"Nigel!" whoever it was called.  
  
"Take that last part back, Number 5." Numbah 1 commanded, and Lizzie grabbed onto the KND leader.  
  
~*End of Chapter Two*~ 


	3. Chapter 3: Lizzie and People Ruin Stuff

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
Okay, it's been really hard to find inspiration with no reviews. Hello? People, are you still there? I like, need you in order to continue writing stuff! Okay! Oh, and I forgot to mention this in the first chapter: In case you forget how to determine the TND and KND see Operation: TEENS. I don't feel like saying it again. ^_^  
  
~*Chapter 3*~  
  
The sun was trying to shine through the snow clouds that covered the town. Those clouds were thick, which probably meant that was the reason the snow was so thick on that fine snow day. The TND and the KND had rented skates and went to the lake in the park. The five teens and five kids were trying to have some fun, but a certain someone had just interrupted that. A second someone was coming, too, followed by a third someone, but they didn't know that, now did they?  
  
"Lizzie, do you really have to hang on my arm that way?" Numbah 1 asked his girlfriend. "You're going to make me loose my balance."  
  
"We never get to spend any time together anymore all because of those stupid Kids Next Door!" Lizzie complained. "You should have told me you were coming down to the lake to skate today! We could have gone together!"  
  
"Uh-huh." Numbah 1 agreed. "Sure."  
  
"Who's your little friend, Numbah 1?" Number 1 asked, kneeling down in front of him on her skates.  
  
"Number 1, this is Lizzie, Lizzie, this is Number 1 of the Teens Next Door." Numbah 1 said dully.  
  
"Oh!" Number 1 gasped. "So you're Lizzie!"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Lizzie cheered. "Nigel's my boyfriend!"  
  
Numbah 1 blushed deep red as Number 1 giggled.  
  
"You're a lucky girl." Number 1 said in between laughs. "Nigel's a great guy."  
  
Numbah 1's face turned extremely stubborn and embarrassed. He narrowed his eyes and looked up at his teenage counterpart above his sunglasses. She winked at him and smiled.  
  
"Hey, Number 1! Numbah 1!" Number 3 called. "We're ready to start skating!"  
  
"Lizzie, I have to go, but we can hang out after I do a few laps on the lake." Numbah 1 announced, looking for an excuse.  
  
"Oh, okay, Nigel." Lizzie said, being 'clingy.' "After you skate, you can buy me a cup of hot cocoa!"  
  
"It's a date." Numbah 1 agreed, giving in. He and Number 1 waved good- bye to Lizzie and skated out on the lake together.  
  
"Why did you call me Nigel?" Numbah 1 asked, at the peak of his annoyance.  
  
"Sorry," Number 1 said innocently. "I was trying to be polite to Lizzie. You can call me Megan if you want."  
  
"I'll save it for the next time I want to embarrass you." Numbah 1 said, half joking, half serious. Number 1 laughed it off and went to skate a figure-8.  
  
On the other side of the lake, Number 2 and her kid counterpart were skating side-by-side. Numbah 2 looked up at her and watched her long, dark brown hair fly in back of her as she picked up speed.  
  
"You're good at this." He complimented her.  
  
"Thanks!" Number 2 said as she started skating backwards.  
  
"I could never do that!" Numbah 2 exclaimed, trying to follow behind her.  
  
"If you think that's impressive, check this out!" Number 2 called as she zoomed faster and faster across the ice backwards. For a moment, Numbah 2 was stunned, but then, his face turned worried and scared.  
  
"You're coming towards the thin ice!" he screamed.  
  
Number 2 was coming onto the thin ice fast, and Numbah 2's scream caught the attention of everybody else that was skating.  
  
"You heard your counterpart!" Number 5 called desperately. "Watch out!"  
  
Number 2 didn't seem worried. She actually had a smirk on her face. Right when she was about land on the thin ice, she jumped up with all her might, flipped, and landed on the other side of it, totally unscathed. The rest of the team just stood there in awe.  
  
"You have to teach me how to do that!" Numbah 2 shrieked.  
  
"I don't think so, Numbah 2," Numbah 4 began. "That was one of the most impressive ice skating moves I've ever seen. No offense or anythin' mate, but you're still a beginner."  
  
The rest of the team nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh come on!" Number 2 shouted to her team. "He can learn to do that move if he wants! It just takes practice, that's all!" She drew her attention back to her counterpart. "Do you really want to learn how to do that move?" she asked. Numbah 2 nodded in slight embarrassment.  
  
"I'll bet you the twenty you owe me for the candy that he doesn't make it over the ice." Number 1 whispered to her counterpart.  
  
"You've got yourself a bet." Numbah 1 whispered back. "And just to make things more fun, why don't we double that? How 'bout forty dollars?"  
  
Number 1 smirked and nodded as she brought her head back up to watch Numbah 2 attempt to jump over the thin ice.  
  
"Just do exactly as I say." Number 2 said to her counterpart. "Pick up as much speed as possible, jump off at the very tip of your skate, and roll into a ball in the air so that you flip. Don't worry if you don't get the landing right. That's the hardest part." Numbah 2 nodded and narrowed his eyes underneath his air plane cap and goggles. He started skating, faster and faster across the lake, picking up as much speed as he possibly could. He was just about to jump when something came up from behind.  
  
"Hoagie! Do you want to hang out today? We have a snow day!" It was Tommy, Numbah 2's baby brother.  
  
That distracted Numbah 2 and instead of flipping over the thin ice, he fell right into it!  
  
"Numbah 2!" the team called.  
  
"You owe me a forty." Number 1 mumbled to Numbah 1.  
  
"Help!" Numbah 2 called back. "I can't swim!"  
  
With that, Numbah 2's head went below the water. Everybody gasped as Number 2 jumped in after him. She scanned the water quickly, and saw her counterpart sinking. Number 2 was a powerful swimmer, so she dove down far. She finally caught Numbah 2's arm and pulled him up high above the water.  
  
"Thank God!" Number 4 said as she and the rest of the team helped Number 2 get her kid counterpart out of the water, and then herself.  
  
"Somebody get some hot cocoa from the stand!" Number 2 commanded.  
  
Hearing this, Lizzie ran over to the hot cocoa stand and grabbed a cup.  
  
"You're supposed to pay for that!" the cashier yelled after her.  
  
"Sorry!" she yelled back. "It's an emergency!"  
  
Lizzie ran over onto the lake and passed the cup to Number 2. She brought it to Numbah 2's mouth and slowly dripped it in his mouth.  
  
"Are you okay, Numbah 2?" she asked. "Say something!"  
  
Numbah 2 shook his head and opened his eyes.  
  
"Thank God you're alive!" Numbah 5 said.  
  
"Yeah," Numbah 2 confirmed, rubbing his eyes. "I'm okay."  
  
"Hey, Hoagie, you want to hang out now, huh?" Tommy asked, jumping up and down in hope. Numbah 2 shot his brother a death-stare and got up and walked over to him.  
  
"Do I want to hang out?" he repeated. "First, you get everybody sick when you made friends with the Common Cold, then you get sick yourself, and then you almost get me killed! And now you want to hang out?"  
  
Tommy nodded and smiled.  
  
"You idiot." Numbah 2 mumbled. "All I get for hanging out with someone like you is a cold, losing my friends, and almost losing my life! GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!"  
  
Tommy's lips quivered and he began crying and running away from the TND and KND.  
  
"Stupid brother," Numbah 2 whispered. "I wish my parents stopped at one child."  
  
"That's mean!" Numbah 3 complained.  
  
"Yeah, Numbah 2!" Number 2 chimed in. "The kid's only like, what? Five years old? You can't go busting on him that hard! The reason he wants to hang out with you is because he loves you and he looks up to you as an idol. It's too bad you can't realize it when somebody loves you."  
  
With that, Number 2 took off her skates, put her shoes on, and ran after Tommy.  
  
"Number 2!" Numbah 2 called after her. "Wait! I wasn't serious!"  
  
"Oh yes you were." Number 1 corrected him. "I know. I used to be like that, too, and I know when somebody's joking, and when somebody's serious. And let me tell you, you were dead serious."  
  
Numbah 2's face turned guilty. He thought his baby brother was the most annoying thing on this planet, yes, but they were going to be stuck together for the rest of their lives and even longer. It was about time he made some peace between them. He ran off the lake, took his skates off, put his shoes on, and ran after his teenage counterpart and little brother.  
  
Walking up the sidewalk, Tommy sniffed and wiped away his tears. He really loved his older brother more than anything else in the world, and he'd do anything to hang out with him, and I mean anything. That's why he had made friends with the Common Cold once. He thought he was going to get to spend more time with his brother, but he only got a cold.  
  
"Tommy! Tommy, wait!" Number 2 called as she ran up the street to him. Tommy stopped and turned around.  
  
"Aren't you Hoagie's friend?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Number 2 confirmed. "I'm sorry he didn't introduce us. My name's Jen."  
  
"I'm Tommy, but you already knew that." Tommy said, shaking Number 2's hand.  
  
"Look, I bet your brother didn't mean what he said." Number 2 tried reasoning with Tommy. "It's just that he was in the middle of doing something and he didn't want to be bothered."  
  
"What was he doing?" Tommy asked.  
  
"An ice-skating trick." Number 2 replied. "He almost had it."  
  
"But then I had to come along and it almost cost him his life!" Tommy shouted, more tears rolling down his face. "I just want to hang out with Hoagie like real brothers. I want to be just like him one day! He's so cool, and I want to be cool like him!"  
  
Tommy burst into full tears and began gasping and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Oh, don't cry." Number 2 said, and put her arms around the sobbing little boy. She knelt there, hugging him, until he stopped crying.  
  
"My big brother," Tommy whispered.  
  
"He loves you back, I promise you that." Number 2 said, holding Tommy close against her.  
  
"Tommy! Number 2!" Numbah 2 called, running towards them. He caught up to them. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"  
  
"Sorry for what?" Number 2 snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry for calling Tommy a brat, and for wishing my parents stopped at one child, okay?" Number 2 announced, trying to make everyone feel better.  
  
"Tommy?" Number 2 asked, looking down at him. Tommy left Number 2's arms and walked over to Numbah 2.  
  
"My big brother," he whispered, and he grabbed onto Number 2 with as much little brother love as he possibly could.  
  
"I'll make you a deal." Numbah 2 began. "If you cannot bother the Kids Next Door and me when we're battling, you can come hang out at our tree house every now and then."  
  
"Really?" Tommy gasped and looked up at his big brother with the biggest smile in the world on his face. "I love you so much, Hoagie!"  
  
"Yeah, okay," Numbah 2 said, trying to break free of his brother's grasp.  
  
"Let's go back to the lake before the rest of the gang drinks all the good hot cocoa." Number 2 suggested. Numbah 2 and Tommy nodded in agreement.  
  
On their walk back to the lake, Number 2 got a strange feeling.  
  
"Somebody's following us." She announced. She whipped her head around and scanned the sidewalk and road, but the place was bare. She listened to the world for a moment, closing her eyes and imitating her leader. Her eyes shot open no sooner they had closed and she jolted her head back up to the sky.  
  
"HA! You don't have the rest of your team!" something shouted from up in the clouds. "Do you think you can cure," the something flew out of the clouds and in front of the three of them. "The Common Cold like that?!"  
  
The Common Cold shot one of its snot missiles down to Number 2. She jumped out of the way and lightly stepped on the sidewalk. The Common Cold shot another missile at Numbah 2, but he rolled out of the way in just the nick of time. Finally, the Common Cold shot something at Tommy, but it wasn't a snot missile.  
  
"Tommy!" Number 2 screamed, and she jumped to protect the little boy. When she did, a giant, unbreakable snot cord wrapped around her and pulled her up high into the sky.  
  
"I know that cord from somewhere!" Numbah 2 announced.  
  
"I'd like to give a special thanks to The Delightful Teens from Down the Lane for loaning this to me!" The Common Cold laughed harshly and started covering Number 2 in his snot missiles. When she was completely covered, he rose higher into the sky.  
  
"And I didn't even bring any juice!" Numbah 2 shouted. "Where's that Number 9 with her chicken noodle soup when you need her?!?"  
  
Suddenly, the rest of the team came running down the street.  
  
"We heard Number 2 scream!" Number 1 announced. "Where is she?"  
  
"Don't worry, she's with me!" The Common Cold shouted, and showed the team the snot-covered Number 2.  
  
"NUMBER 2!!!" the team screamed. Number 2 tried to fight her way out of the snot and cord, but it was no use. The germs were entering her body and affecting her at an alarming rate. She looked down at her team.  
  
"Numbah 2," she barely whispered. The last thing she saw was The Common Cold shooting snot missiles down at her team.  
  
Then, her world went black.  
  
~*End of Chapter Three*~ 


	4. Chapter 4: A Queen For the Cold

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
Finally! Some reviews! Keep 'em coming!  
  
~*Chapter 4*~  
  
Number 2 shut her eyes tightly, not daring to even crack them open ever so slightly. She was scared to death, and she was worried that she could possibly die at any moment. She didn't remember much, but she was trying hard to find her lost memories. She remembered Tommy crying, and then Numbah 2 running, and then a villain-a villain, that was it! She remembered an attack by the Common Cold, and no one was able to stop him. Number 9 didn't appear again and the rest of the team had come too late without any of their weapons. Had the Common Cold won? If so, where was she now? Was she even alive? For all she knew, she could already be dead! There was only one way to find out. Number 2 flashed open her eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" she whispered. She got up. She wasn't in a cage, and there were no ropes or tape involved, so she must've been okay. She took a little step forward. The room she was in was black except for a slightly luminescent crack in the door in front of her. She walked towards it without tripping over anything or losing her balance. Maybe it was just luck.  
  
When she opened the door, she saw a straight corridor with no other doors on the sides, except for one down at the end of it. The corridor was brighter than the room she had been in, so finding her way down it wasn't a problem.  
  
When she finally got down to the end of the corridor, she stopped. She had no clue where she was or what lied beyond the door. Opening it could change everything. She could get an answer, or it might just lead to another corridor or another door. She didn't have the time to ponder about details. She grabbed the knob to the door, and swung it open.  
  
Back in town, the KND and the TND had gone back to the TND base. Everyone sat in the hang out room with gloomy looks on their faces, especially Numbah 2. Tommy and Lizzie had come back with them as well. Lizzie sat next to Numbah 1, resting her head on his shoulder and clinging to his arm. Tommy sat next to his big brother, shuffling his feet in front of him and staring down at an interesting floor. The room was silent except for the faint breathing of the team and an occasional sneeze.  
  
Numbah 3 was the first to speak up.  
  
"What are we going to do to save Number 2?" she asked. "We can't leave her wherever she is. Who knows what could happen to her!"  
  
"We don't know where she is." Numbah 5 said, crossing her arms. "How could we find her?"  
  
"Good point." Numbah 3 sighed.  
  
"I miss her." Number 1 said truthfully.  
  
"Me, too." Numbah 4 agreed. "Even if she was really annoying."  
  
At that moment, the phone rang. Number 1 walked over to it and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hey, Number 1." The person on the other end said. "It's Number 9."  
  
"Hi." Number 1 sighed quietly.  
  
"Is something up?" Number 9 asked, curious.  
  
"Number 2's been kidnapped." Number 1 answered. "And what's more, we don't know where she's been taken."  
  
"Oh," Number 9 gasped. "I can't believe it. By who?"  
  
"The Common Cold." Number 1 answered. "And we don't know why he took her out of all of us."  
  
"I thought I got rid of him with that chicken noodle soup I threw at him." Number 9 pointed out.  
  
"Apparently," Number 1 began. "He wasn't quite finished with us yet."  
  
"Stupid villains." Number 9 mumbled. "Why can't we battle easy enemies?"  
  
"That's what we all ask." Number 1 sighed.  
  
"Yeah!" Numbah 4 agreed, almost listening in on the conversation. "Why can't battle that ice cream monster again?"  
  
"We got a party out of that!" Numbah 3 chimed in. "I love parties!"  
  
"Yes, Numbah 3, we know." Numbah 1 confirmed, trying his hardest to get away from Lizzie.  
  
"Was that the rest of the team in the background?" Number 9 asked.  
  
"Yeah." Number 1 confirmed. "The volume on the phone over here is turned up to the max. Whatever. Right now, we just need to worry about what we're going to do to get Number 2 back."  
  
"Agreed." Number 9 said.  
  
There was a very long moment of silence.  
  
"Number 9?" Number 1 asked. "Are you still there?"  
  
"Uh, can I come over to your base?" Number 9 asked back.  
  
"Why?" Number 1 was curious.  
  
"My team and I went out for the snow day, but when we tried to come back, the front door to our base was blocked by the snow." Number 9 explained. "The rest of the team went for help and told me to stay here. The thing is, they haven't come back yet."  
  
"Number 9, where are you calling from?" Number 1 was getting annoyed. Number 9 was hesitant in her answer. Finally, she spoke up.  
  
"A phone booth in your town." She answered, trying to hide her embarrassment.  
  
Number 2 had swung the door in front of her open. She looked inside, but didn't see too much. There was a long, narrow bridge leading up to one single chair. It looked somewhat like the room of the Father of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane.  
  
"Who are you!?" Number 2 commanded an answer.  
  
Silence was that answer.  
  
"I said, WHO ARE YOU???" Number 2 screamed.  
  
"Alright, alright, you don't have to scream." The chair turned around, and there sat the Common Cold.  
  
"What am I doing here? Why did you bring me here?" Number 2 began talking fast, so it was sort of hard to understand her.  
  
"Number 2," the Common Cold began. "Or should I say, Jen?"  
  
"How did you know my real name?" Number 2 asked, absolutely horrified.  
  
"I'd like to thank the Delightful Teens from Down the Lane for that one, too." The Common Cold replied, smirking. "Well, you see, you are here, in my place."  
  
"This is where you live?" Number 2 asked. "It's a disgusting dump."  
  
"Thank you!" the Common Cold replied.  
  
"That was not a compliment!" Number 2 shrieked. "Don't you know an insult when you hear one?"  
  
"That was an insult?" the Common Cold asked, clueless. "It seemed polite to me."  
  
"Whatever!" Number 2 shouted.  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down." The Common Cold continued. "This place of mine is guarded. There's no way you can get out. Besides, if you wanted to get out, you'd have to swim through a moat of snot."  
  
"Ew!" Number 2 cringed back at the thought. "That is so gross!"  
  
"Thank you!" the Common Cold said again.  
  
"THAT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT EITHER YOU DOPE!!!" Number 2 screamed.  
  
"Really?" the Common Cold asked again, clueless. "Okay. Whatever you say. Anyway, you are here, for a special purpose."  
  
"And what would that be?" Number 2 asked, crossing her arms and looking at him stubbornly.  
  
"To be my queen." The Common Cold answered, smiling big.  
  
"Uh, no? I am not doing that!" Number 2 protested. "And what made you choose me anyway?"  
  
"You're funny, you're smart, you're pretty, you're nice," the Common Cold started giving out every reason he could think of. "And, besides, you've got a cold."  
  
"I do no-AH CHOO!" Number 2 cut herself off. "Oh darn it. I do have a cold."  
  
"See?" the Common Cold asked. "You've got every requirement necessary to be my queen."  
  
"Uh, this cold of mine can be cured, you know." Number 2 said matter- of-factly.  
  
"Not as long as you stay in this place of mine." The Common Cold corrected her. "As long as you're here, my cold germs are without a cure."  
  
"This is so stupid! My team will come here and save me!" Number 2 tried correcting him.  
  
"Don't be so sure!" the Common Cold snapped. "This place of mine isn't on any map known to man. It'll be a long time before anybody finds us."  
  
Later that night, Numbah 2 walked up to the room he was staying in. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him and locked it.  
  
Numbah 1 and Number 1 heard it all the way from their room.  
  
"He's upset." Numbah 1 pointed out. "He's going to lock himself in that room and not come out for days, just like I did when you were turned into an adult."  
  
"You did that for me?" Number 1 asked. "You didn't have to, and I'll bet you didn't eat for days either."  
  
"Yup." Numbah 1 confirmed. "I missed you."  
  
Number 1 smiled down at her counterpart and got up and out of her room. She walked downstairs to the kitchen of the tree house and poured herself a glass of water. She was about to go back upstairs when she saw something on the kitchen counter. She grabbed it.  
  
"It's a note." She announced to nobody. She read it for a minute, and gasped. She ran back upstairs as fast as her long legs would carry her. She swung her door open with a woosh.  
  
"What is it?" Numbah 1 gasped, assuming something was wrong. Number 1 had caught him off guard.  
  
"You have to see this!" Number 1 ordered. "It's a note Numbah 2 wrote!"  
  
Number 1 passed the note to Numbah 1. He read it, and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"It's a poem." He announced. "It's for Number 2. Listen, 'Dear Number 2, airplanes fly high, buses drive low, I don't care how we travel, as long as we're together so.'"  
  
"Oh my God!" Number 1 shrieked. "Do you have any clue what this means?"  
  
"Yeah!" Numbah 1 confirmed. "Numbah 2's getting to be a good poet!"  
  
"No, you idiot!" Number 1 corrected him.  
  
"Then what does it mean?" Numbah 1 asked, clueless.  
  
"Duh!" Number 1 snapped. "Numbah 2 is so in love with Number 2!"  
  
"Really?" Numbah 1 asked. "How do you know?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Number 1 said sarcastically. "Maybe the fact that he wrote a love poem to her? You see how he always stares at her with those big eyes; then he turns all quiet and fumbles with his words. It is so obvious and this proves it."  
  
"So what do we do?" Numbah 1 asked.  
  
"We get Number 2 back." Number 1 announced, her tone serious. "We need to. Call up Lizzie and Tommy. Wake up Number 9 and the rest of the team. We're going to need all the help we can get."  
  
~*End of Chapter Four*~ 


	5. Chapter 5: The Second Battle

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
Yay! Even more reviews are coming! Does everybody like the story so far? Remember, the Teens Next Door are going to have an entire series! What happens to them next, you ask? Keep reading and find out!  
  
~*Chapter 5*~  
  
Number 1 sat on her bed in front of her window gazing at the full moon that night. On the floor in a sleeping bag next to her was Numbah 1, snoring faintly. She looked from him to the clock on her nightstand. The clock read 2:29 in the morning. She wasn't able to sleep. She and the team had decided that they were going to go find and save Number 2 from the Common Cold that day. There was a mix of worry and excitement running through Number 1 as she turned and focused her attention on the moon again. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something that could calm her down. Without any warning, a flashback came.  
  
"Megan, sweetie, I want you to listen to me."  
  
A young Megan Un sat on her bed next to her mother and listened closely to what she was going to tell her.  
  
"This is a legend I once heard. A long, long time ago, a baby girl was born in a poor village. She grew up to be a lovely young lady that many men admired. She was polite and sweet with a perfect mix of beauty and talent. She was also strong-willed, yet incredibly gentle. She would do anything for the world she lived in to make it better in any way possible. She'd protect the people, obey commands, and used every resource she had to her best advantage. Some even said she was an angel sent from above to protect them, she was so perfect."  
  
"One day, a young man came by her village for a visit. He caught sight of the beautiful woman and developed a little bit of a crush on her, like most men did. On that same day, a harsh and unfair person came to the village and announced herself to be their new ruler. She ordered everybody to bow down to her and obey her every command. If they didn't, they'd suffer consequences too horrible to speak of. The young woman heard of this and took pity on the rest of her village. The final straw was when the ruler took the life of a child when the child refused to bow down to her. She couldn't take it anymore. She went to go confront the ruler."  
  
"When she came upon the ruler, the young man that visited her village saw her. The ruler saw this, and ordered for the young man to be put to death. The woman couldn't take that. She saved the young man and forced the ruler away for a short amount of time."  
  
"After the battle, the man had truly fallen in love with this woman. He told her about how much he cared for her. Surprisingly, when he told her this, she rejected his offer! That sweet and polite woman totally put him down and crushed his spirit. The harsh ruler heard of this, and she created a plan. She cast a spell on the woman from her world, which brought the woman right to her. From that day forth, the beautiful woman was doomed to forever follow the harsh leader due to her own selfishness, and could only leave if ever summoned by her leader."  
  
Number 1 shot her eyes open. Her mother had told her that story one night after she had been rude to one of her classmates.  
  
"What was that all about?" she whispered. She turned back to her clock. Before she could see the time, she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Number 2 sat in a dark room. She had only gotten sicker ever since the Common Cold told her of his plan. Her nose was now running and she had a cough with it. Her head felt stuffed up and she could feel heat rising to her head, signaling she had a fever.  
  
"Why me?" she asked to nobody, and brought her head down. Tears began falling as she tried to think back. Her memory was still fuzzy. "If only I could get better."  
  
Suddenly, the door to the room she was in opened. There stood the Common Cold.  
  
"Why do you look so upset?" he asked. "I've provided a great home for you along with anything you could possibly want."  
  
Number 2 looked around. The room she was in was her room that the Common Cold had provided for her. It was filled with stuffed animals and plenty of toys everywhere. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all brightly colored. It's true that this was Number 2's dream room, but she felt more like she was in a nightmare.  
  
"You're missing something that I want." She growled. "I want to go home. I want to be with my friends."  
  
"This is your home now." The Common Cold snapped. "I am your only friend. You will forever stay with me."  
  
"I want to leave!" Number 2 shouted, standing up. "Let me go home!"  
  
The Common Cold slapped Number 2 to the side. She fell onto the hard wood floor and felt blood trickling from her lips.  
  
"Let that be a lesson to you." The Common Cold threatened. "You ain't going nowhere."  
  
Number 2 remained motionless. She didn't dare move since the Common Cold might slap her aside again. When the door to her room closed, and the blackness returned, and slightly moved her head up to see that she was alone in her room. She sat up and licked the blood away from her lips.  
  
"Stupid cold," she mumbled, and she sneezed.  
  
In the morning, back at the TND base, Number 1 and Numbah 1 were explaining their plan of action.  
  
"Okay," Number 1 began. "We're going to need all the weapons we can get. This mission could get messy. Number 3, Numbah 3, you man the defense systems. Number 4, Numbah 4, get the decongestants. Number 5, Numbah 5, get the carrots. Numbah 2, the juice. Number 9, we're going to need some of that chicken noodle soup you had. Do you think you can get some?"  
  
"Yeah, I get discounts at the Deli." Number 9 replied.  
  
"Good." Number 1 continued. "Now, Lizzie, you need to stay at the base here and scan our area to make sure that the Common Cold or anybody else doesn't come looking for us."  
  
"The Tree House Defense System is the red button on the balcony." Numbah 1 added.  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said, slight fear in her voice.  
  
"Are you okay?" Number 1 asked.  
  
"I'm scared of the villains!" Lizzie confessed. "What if they get past the Defense System?"  
  
"Oh, please!" Numbah 4 shouted. "You cruddy girls worry about everything!"  
  
"She's just being cautious, Numbah 4." Number 1 tried calming the tough guy down. "You'd be, too if someone told you to man battle stations you've never experienced."  
  
Numbah 4 grumbled under his breath in defeat as Number 1 continued with the last mission.  
  
"Tommy," she began. "This is your opportunity to hang out with the big kids and teens. Your job is to back us all up with a secret weapon."  
  
"What secret weapon?" Numbah 1 asked. "We never agreed-"  
  
Number 1 stepped on Numbah 1's foot, cutting him off.  
  
"You know." She said through gritted teeth. She turned her attention back to Tommy. "I'll show you." She offered, and she brought him upstairs.  
  
"What was that all about?" Number 5 asked.  
  
"I don't know." His counterpart replied. "But it sounds like Number 1's got some secret job for Tommy there."  
  
Back at the Common Cold's place, Number 2 wasn't obeying him at all. Just for that, he had locked her up in her room. He had also tied her up in many tough ropes and put duct tape over her mouth.  
  
{This is horrible.} she thought. {I think I'm getting the flu. I can barely keep my head up straight. Maybe the Common Cold has won. Maybe I'm going to be trapped here for the rest of my life.}  
  
Suddenly, there was a burst through the door to her room. Number 2 jolted her head up to see Number 3.  
  
"Number 2!" he shouted. He ran over to her and untied her from the ropes and removed the tape from here mouth.  
  
"Number 3!" Tears of relief started forming in Number 2's eyes. "How on Earth did you find me?"  
  
"It's amazing what a DNA tracker can do, you know?" Number 3 joked.  
  
"Where'd you get a DNA tracker?" Number 2 asked, getting confused.  
  
"Can I explain that later?" Number 3 asked, annoyed. "Right now, I just have to get you out of here!"  
  
Number 3 grabbed Number 2's arm and guided her through the halls and through whatever doors he saw.  
  
"Do you have any clue where you're going?" she asked. "For all you know, we could be going straight to the Underworld!"  
  
"Oh, give me a break, Number 2!" Number 3 scolded. "It's not a big place!"  
  
Number 3 opened up a door in front of him, which led to where the rest of the team was fighting the Common Cold.  
  
"Told you." Number 2 whispered. Number 3 shot her a stubborn look right before the Common Cold shot one of his missiles at him.  
  
"Number 3!" his counterpart called. "Look out!"  
  
Number 3 looked up at the missile coming towards him. His brain told him to move, but his feet were planted on the ground. Just when the missile was about to hit him, Numbah 3 pushed him out of the way. He was completely unharmed, but Numbah 3 had been hit.  
  
"Numbah 3!" Number 2 cried. She started running towards her, but Number 3 pulled her back.  
  
"We have to get you out of here!" he reminded her, and they began running through the arena. "You can't afford to get any more sick than you already are!"  
  
The Common Cold caught sight of Number 3 trying to run for the door.  
  
"You're not taking my queen!" he announced, and he shot another missile down at them. This time, it was ready to hit Number 2, but Number 3 saw it and ran in front of her. The missile hit him, and he fell.  
  
"Number 3!" Number 2 shouted.  
  
"Number 2, keep running!" Number 4 called, right before she was hit with a missile. The urge to help her team was filling Number 2, but despite that, she continued running. The Common Cold caught her again and shot as many missiles as he could. While he was distracted by that, Numbah 5 shot a carrot at him while Numbah 4 shot a decongestant. The decongestant missed, but the carrot hit him dead on.  
  
"Vegetables!" the Common Cold shouted. "Healthy carrots!"  
  
Numbah 2 shot a juice missile at him, hitting him in the head.  
  
"How do you like the extra pulp?" he called.  
  
"Oh! Extra pulp?" Number 1 asked. "I love it like that!"  
  
Before the Common Cold fell, he shot a missile dead onto Number 1. She fell back covered in snot.  
  
"Gross!" she screamed before she fell to the floor in germy pain. The Common Cold fell, too, but he landed on his feet. He began running towards another room, shooting missiles along the way. He shot Numbah 5, Number 5, and Numbah 4.  
  
"Oh, what do I do? What do I do?" Number 2 started panicking. The only other operatives in battle were Numbah 1, Numbah 2, and Number 9.  
  
"Why did he retreat, Numbah 1?" Numbah 2 asked.  
  
"I don't know," The KND leader replied. No sooner had he finished his sentence, there was a crash in the wall. "But it seems that we're about to find out!"  
  
There, inside his Flu Bug machine, was the Common Cold. He laughed harshly at what remained of the team.  
  
"You can't defeat me now!" he shouted, and he shot a missile straight on Numbah 1. He fell back, and that only left Numbah 2, Number 2, and Number 9.  
  
"I'd say this is bad." Number 9 announced as the Common Cold shot more missiles down towards them. What remained of the KND and the TND began running in all directions, trying to avoid the blasts.  
  
Suddenly, a stroke of genius hit Numbah 2.  
  
"Number 9!" he called. "Give me your soup!"  
  
Number 9 passed her soup to Numbah 2. He loaded it into his cannon and shot it up at the Flu Bug machine.  
  
"That was the kind with extra big chunks of chicken!" Number 9 announced.  
  
"No!" the Common Cold shouted. "You can't do this to me!"  
  
"Let's see how much you like being tortured!" Number 2 called in between sneezes. The Flu Bug machine started writhing in pain. Smirks grew on the remaining operatives' faces until there was a long moment of silence.  
  
"If that's torture," the Common Cold began. "Then I like it!" He showed to be completely unscathed from the chicken noodle soup.  
  
"How is that possible?" Number 9 asked in disbelief right before she was shot with a missile.  
  
"Now, you two have my full attention." The Common Cold announced as he inched his machine closer to Number 2 and Numbah 2. The rest of the operatives laid on the floor out of strength. They were sick, too. Numbah 2 was scared, and he grabbed onto his counterpart.  
  
"What do we do?" he whispered in pure fear. Number 2 held him close. Just when the Flu Bug was close enough to get them both, they heard a scream. They looked up to see the Common Cold out of the Flu Bug and completely defenseless.  
  
"Who did that?" Number 2 asked, scanning the area. All of the operatives except Numbah 2 and herself were knocked out and sick, so who had hit the Common Cold?  
  
"That was for hurting my big brother and his girlfriend!" Tommy shouted. Numbah 2's face turned bright red with embarrassment.  
  
{He KNOWS???} he thought. Tommy continued shooting the Common Cold.  
  
"This is a top-secret weapon that Number 1 gave to me for back-up!" Tommy continued. "Maybe the decongestants haven't worked, or even gotten a hit on you, but let's see if you can handle the prescription medicine!"  
  
Number 2 and Numbah 2 watched in awe as Tommy shot the Common Cold down to his knees in pain. It was almost crazy since the Common Cold wasn't doing anything to fight back. He brought his head up with his last bit of strength.  
  
"I give up." He whispered, before he collapsed on the floor. Number 2 slowly walked over to him and placed her hand on his head, then to his chest.  
  
"He's not breathing." She announced. "His heart isn't beating."  
  
"So, he's dead?" Tommy asked.  
  
"I guess so." Number 2 replied.  
  
"Does that mean the battle has been won?" Numbah 2 asked.  
  
"Maybe the battle," Number 2 began. "But definitely not the war. Something tells me that we'll be seeing more of his villain friends. I don't know when, but it'll definitely happen. I can feel it."  
  
Numbah 2 looked up at her with dreamy eyes. Tommy noticed this, but he knew he was already in trouble for calling Number 2 his big brother's girlfriend. Instead, he took some of the prescription medicine he had left over and got Number 1 to swallow it. Number 1's eyes cracked open, and she gave Tommy the peace sign signaling that she was okay before falling back into a sleep.  
  
While she was sleeping, she saw something in her mind.  
  
"Here's the other part of the story, sweetie." Mrs. Un said to her daughter. "One day, while the woman was following her ruler, she caught sight of a special device her ruler had. It allowed whoever used it to see anybody at any time in any world. 'Please, may I use it to see that young man on Earth?' she asked. The ruler was hesitant, but she allowed the woman to see the man."  
  
"When she saw the man, she smiled. He had found happiness in the village. He was working and making money to live his life. Tears of joy came to the woman's eyes. The leader noticed this and smiled down at her slave. 'You may see him if you wish.' She offered. The woman's eyes brightened and she went down to Earth to visit the young man whom she was starting to love."  
  
"On Earth, the woman met up with the man. She apologized for her rude behavior. He was still angry at her, but he felt sorry for her after she told him her tale. She had become a slave to the harsh ruler when the ruler saw her selfishness. The man was truly sorry for her, and to show it, he kissed her on the cheek. The ruler, from her planet, saw this, and became angered. She summoned her slave back to her planet and punished her with no food and no water for three days."  
  
"After the long three days were over, the woman was allowed to eat and drink once again. She explained what had happened to her ruler. Her ruler was still angered, but took slight pity on her. 'How many times did he kiss you?' she asked. 'Once.' The woman replied. 'Then you may see that man once every year.' The ruler offered. The woman accepted, knowing that was the only way she'd be able to go back to Earth."  
  
Number 1 opened her eyes again, and she was on the couch of her tree house.  
  
~*End of Chapter Five*~ 


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions and Heartbreaks

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
Finally! It's the last chapter of Operation: SHARE. Sorry for the lack of updates! In case anybody's been wondering, this is the chapter that speaks for the genre of the story. Yes, there's going to be plenty of romantic preteen and teenage angst in this chapter!  
  
~*Chapter 6*~  
  
Number 1 looked around her tree house. It looked as if she was in her hang out room, but there was something slightly different about it, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Her large-screen TV was still there, as well as her Nintendo 64, Play Station 2, Gamecube, and X Box. There were still posters of video game logos and cartoon logos all over the walls. Her couch and chairs were the same: patched up all over and stuffing coming out of the sides. Her walls were the same wood they've always been with the nails sticking out of the sides. The floor was still sloppily polished and had traces of mud and watermarks all over it. One of the legs on the coffee table was glued on with craft glue and had a hardened drop on the side. She looked around from the glued coffee table to her walls, and then the difference caught her.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten one of the best holidays in the entire world!" Number 3 shrieked. "Uh, hello? Do you have any idea what month it is?"  
  
"Uh, December?" Number 1 answered, half asking, half sure.  
  
"And what day is it?" Number 4 asked.  
  
"The twentieth?" Number 1 replied. She stopped short, realizing something. "Oh, my God! The twentieth! How on Earth could I have forgotten? Christmas is in five days!"  
  
"Thank you for realizing that!" Numbah 3 said matter-of-factly.  
  
Number 1 looked up at what the rest of her team was working on. It was the traditional Teens Next Door Christmas Tree that they put up every year for their traditional party. Of course, this year, the Kids Next Door would be invited, too. So far, that made a total of ten people.  
  
Numbah 5 put up a light when a thought struck her.  
  
"Hey! What if we invite the rest of the KND and TND in the state?" she suggested. "That would make the best party, and your tree house here can totally hold that many people."  
  
"I'll think about it." Number 1 replied. Everybody was silent until Number 2 thought of something.  
  
"Hey, Number 3, what about that DNA tracker you were talking about when you found me yesterday?" she asked.  
  
{Yesterday?} Number 1 thought. {How long was I asleep?}  
  
"Oh, the DNA tracker." Number 3 began. "You have Lizzie and Number 9 to thank for that."  
  
"Yeah." Numbah 2 agreed. "When we were trying to figure out our plan of action to save you, Lizzie couldn't find where you were being held captive. She did a scan of the area on our main computer and didn't find anything."  
  
"You were lucky that we have a teleporter here." Number 9 added. "I used it to get back into my base in the next town. I did a quick look through the base to see if anyone had come back. I didn't find anybody, but I found an old DNA tracker in my room. I brought it back here."  
  
"Then, I found a piece of your hair on the floor." Tommy continued. "I put it into the tracker, and we were able to find you no matter where you were. You could have been in the next galaxy and we would've found you!"  
  
"Thanks, guys." Number 2 responded.  
  
"No problem." Numbah 4 replied. "Hey, you might have annoyed the living heck out of me that one night when the snow started falling, but things wouldn't have been the same around here without you."  
  
"Oh, thanks, Numbah 4." Number 2 said sarcastically. "That makes me feel so much better!" She and the rest of the team began laughing. Numbah 4 shrugged it off and went back to what he was doing with the tree.  
  
Later that night, everybody sat around the fireplace with blankets and hot cocoa. Lizzie sat next to Numbah 1, half asleep.  
  
"You're tired from the adventure yesterday, aren't you?" he asked. Lizzie nodded and grabbed onto Numbah 1's arm. She snuggled up close against it. Numbah 1 blushed slightly and tried not to look at the rest of his team, snickering under their breath.  
  
"She's such an adorable girl." Number 2 whispered to Number 4. "She and Numbah 1 look so cute together."  
  
"I don't know." Number 4 whispered back. "I think he and Numbah 5 would look much better together."  
  
Numbah 5 heard this, and a tomato-red blush rose onto her face.  
  
{Does Number 4 know?} she thought. {Numbah 5 sure hopes not. If anybody knew, Numbah 5 would die of embarrassment.}  
  
Number 1 glanced at Numbah 1 and Lizzie, a feeling of disgust rising in her stomach.  
  
"Oh great." She thought out loud. "I'm starting to taste that hot cocoa and chocolate Number 5 made again."  
  
"I told you that was the perfect snow day plan!" Number 5 shouted. "Now the fun REALLY begins!"  
  
"You call our leader about to throw up fun?" Number 2 scolded. "Somebody run her to the bathroom!"  
  
"Calm down!" Number 1 ordered. "It's not Number 5's stupid chocolate that's making me sick!"  
  
"Darn it!" Number 5 yelled, really feeling down.  
  
"It's that thing going on between Numbah 1 and Lizzie!" Number 1 finished.  
  
"You mean love?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!!!" Number 1 screamed, and she ran upstairs still screaming and flailing her arms in the air. The rest of the team watched in awe at their leader's strange behavior.  
  
"That was funny!" Numbah 3 announced. "Can we do it again?"  
  
Later that night, after Number 1 had calmed down and came back downstairs, everybody was saying their good-byes to Number 9, Tommy, and Lizzie.  
  
"I'll never forget what you guys did to save me." Number 2 announced.  
  
"For helping us," Number 1 began. "I reward you three full access to my tree house at any time. Well, except 7:30 to 8:00 every Saturday and Sunday morning. My weekend morning cartoons start then, but any time after 8:00 Saturday and Sunday mornings is okay."  
  
"And, trust me guys," Number 3 began. "You do not want to interrupt Number 1 in the middle of the beginning of her weekend morning cartoons."  
  
"Yeah," Number 4 agreed. "Not after that one time you did."  
  
"I think I still have the scar from that day." Number 3 tried to think back. Lizzie and Tommy gulped in nervousness and turned to leave.  
  
"Uh, thanks for the access!" Lizzie called, running away from the tree house. It was obvious she was scared.  
  
"She's not coming back, is she?" Numbah 1 asked.  
  
"Nope." Numbah 5 replied.  
  
Tommy was still standing on the porch step.  
  
"Tell Mom I'm staying here tonight, again." Numbah 2 told his little brother.  
  
"She's going to be angry if you don't come home to sleep every now and then." Tommy announced. "But I'll cover for you." Numbah 2 winked at his little brother. Tommy winked back and headed for home.  
  
"Good work today, Number 9." Number 1 rewarded her operative. "Do you still need a place to stay for the night?"  
  
"No," Number 9 responded. "I think my team is back at the tree house in the next town by now. At least they better be."  
  
"If they're still not home, call us." Number 1 insisted. "You can sleep here."  
  
"Thanks." Number 9 said. "Bye!" She turned and ran for the next town. Number 1 closed the door behind her last guest and faced another wall with a clock on it. The clock read 11:49 at night.  
  
"Oh, God, how long was I asleep?" she asked.  
  
"Since 5:30 yesterday afternoon." Numbah 1 replied. "You were sleeping like a baby. Actually, it was pretty funny when you started talking in your sleep."  
  
"Oh no." Number 1 whispered. Her voice got louder. "What was I talking about?"  
  
"You kept complaining about your ex-boyfriend." Numbah 3 explained. "It was really funny!"  
  
Number 1's cheeks turned bright red and she shuffled her feet. The rest of her team laughed at the memory of last night. Number 1 gave her team mates a stubborn look.  
  
"I don't care how funny it was!" she shouted. "Bed time! Now!"  
  
The rest of the team exchanged worried and nervous looks and they scurried upstairs to their rooms. Numbah 1 stood next to Number 1 and they tugged on Numbah 2's shirt, signaling him to stay.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"We know." Number 1 replied.  
  
"What do you know?" Numbah 2 started getting scared. "You guys are acting like the Delightful Children and Teens!"  
  
"Well, we're not trying to be like them," Numbah 1 began. "It's just we know a secret of yours. It's about Number 2."  
  
Numbah 2 froze as his face turned bright red.  
  
"You have to tell her." Numbah 1 insisted.  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that." Number 1 mumbled.  
  
"I know you hate romance, Number 1, but please try to be supportive on this." Numbah 1 requested, almost begging. Number 1 growled and turned so that she wasn't facing the two KND operatives.  
  
"I don't want to tell her!" Numbah 2 whispered. "What if she rejects what I say?"  
  
"You won't know until you try." Numbah 1 said back. "If she rejects what you say, it just makes you available for the next girl. You know what I'm saying?"  
  
"Yeah," Numbah 2 shuffled his feet and took a worried glance at his leader. "Okay! I hear you. Just, promise me you'll let me cry on your shoulder for however long I need to if she rejects my offer."  
  
"What are best friends for?" Numbah 1 asked. Numbah 2 turned and started up the stairs. "Go get her!"  
  
Upstairs, in Number 2's room, Numbah 2 sat on his sleeping bag and stared at his feet, which were suddenly becoming very interesting. Number 2 was up on her bed reading a book. She looked from her book to the clock. It read 12:03.  
  
"It's late." She announced. "Time for bed or Number 1 will blow a circuit."  
  
Number 2 turned out the light. The bright light from the moon shone through and cast an eerie glow on the room. It was bright enough to see, but dark enough to sleep.  
  
"Number 2," Numbah 2 began. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure!" Number 2 said happily. She set her attention on her counterpart.  
  
"Um, uh," Numbah 2 fumbled with his words. "Number 2, I like you."  
  
"I like you, too, Numbah 2." Number 2 said back, completely unaware of what was happening.  
  
"No, I mean, I really like you, like you." Numbah 2 corrected her. He felt better now that he had gotten that off his chest. Number 2 could only stare.  
  
"Woah, uh, what was that?" Number 2 asked. "Oh no, no, Numbah 2, no. You are not for me. I am not for you."  
  
"I knew that would happen!" Numbah 2 shouted. "Why?"  
  
"Because you're not the one for me. I'm not the one for you. You are a kid! I'm a teen! We are three years apart! Do you see a problem with that? I do!" Number 2 explained. Numbah 2 grew silent. He crawled up on Number 2's bed. He hummed a soft tune and began singing to it.  
  
-If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today? If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way? If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call? If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?  
  
You never know what the future brings, but I know you're here with me now. We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with.  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it. I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there anyway that I could stay in your arms?-  
  
Numbah 2 flopped down on Number 2's bed.  
  
-If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed? If I don't need you, then why does your name resound in my head?-  
  
Numbah 2 looked up at Number 2.  
  
-If you're not for me, then why does this distance maim my life? If you're not for me, then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
I don't know why it's so far away, but I know that this much is true. We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with.-  
  
Numbah 2 got up and walked to the balcony.  
  
-And I wish that you could be the one I die with. And I pray that you're the one I build my home with. I hope I love you all my life.-  
  
Numbah 2 opened up the balcony doors and walked out, being washed over with moonlight.  
  
-I don't want to run away, but I can't take it. I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there anyway that I could stay in your arms?  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away. And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today. 'Cause I love you whether it's wrong or right. And though I can't be with you tonight, you know my heart is by your side.-  
  
Number 2 stood outside on the balcony with Numbah 2.  
  
-I don't want to run away, but I can't take it. I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there anyway that I could stay in your arms?-  
  
Numbah 2 finished the song. Number 2 could only stand there.  
  
"Numbah 2," she began.  
  
"It's Hoagie."  
  
"Um, okay. Then I guess I'm Jen for now." She stopped. "Hoagie, that was really sweet. You're a really sweet boy. I do like you, a lot."  
  
Hoagie crossed his arms and looked at the moon. Two days after the full one, it began to darken. The new moon was coming. Jen looked up at the moon with him, but fell back as soon as she did.  
  
"Jen!" Hoagie shouted. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Jen replied, rubbing her head. "I just felt dizzy."  
  
"Are you still sick from the Common Cold?" Hoagie asked.  
  
"No," Jen answered. "It's just that every time I look at the moon in its waning stage, I always feel something wrong inside me. It's like a rush of frigid evil running through my veins."  
  
"Wow." That was all Hoagie could say. He helped Jen up and dusted off her shirt. "You were saying something?"  
  
"Yeah." Jen continued. "I think you're a really nice boy. It's just that, well, you're a kid! You know?"  
  
Hoagie lowered his head in defeat.  
  
"Come on, don't take it that way." Jen tried to cheer him up. "In a few years, I know how much you hate to admit it, but you'll be growing up. It isn't as bad as you think. When you grow up, that's when girls start to like you. You never know. If you stay the sweet little Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. you are now, I might start liking you, too."  
  
"Really?" Hoagie's eyes lit up with hope.  
  
"Yeah." Jen said. "But, until then, friends?"  
  
"Friends." Hoagie said, and he shook her hand. That was all that needed to be said. The two of them went to bed.  
  
Over in Number 3's room, he tossed and turned in his sleep because of a nightmare.  
  
~*End Transmission*~  
  
Special Thanks to Daniel Beddingfield for a song that really fit with the story.  
  
Keep a lookout for the third story in the TND Series! Operation: DUMB 


End file.
